Tales of Past
by whispering-emotions
Summary: Love is often just really passionate hate... okay so it isn't but that is what Sesshomaru will experience after everyone is through this ordeal, the rise of Naraku in the worst way and extended time spent with Kagome. sessxkag


**Tales of Past**

**Bad Mistakes- part 1  
**

I'm back… after like a whole year of not having written anything online. So probably for the first few chapters I am going to be cracking my knuckles.

I have many things to address before I… move on.

I am not Japanese; I swear I was on Google searching for Japanese names and meanings for like ever! I felt like a pregnant woman for awhile :D so finally I decided I'll just use some like common jap names for the people I invent.

I have as you all can probably see not written many fanfics and most certainly not for Inuyasha, though I have read A LOT of them over the years. Oh and I am **NOT GOING TO BE FOLLOWING THE MANGA** and only part ways the anime! (I don't even know how the series ends :C even after all those years of dedication.)

Bear with me!

Okay so this is going to be from… Sesshomaru's point of view (mostly). I don't think I am in any fic for inuyasha I ever write turn him into Sesshy or Fluffy –kun (unless I am stupidly drunk.) And if you guys have any respect for the -albeit imaginary- man, you'll agree that is the worst thing that can happen to him.

* * *

Not that he was one to look at omens, regardless of whether they were bad or not, he would say that Naraku's extended silence cannot be something to ignore, that plus the stagnant weather showed signs of being the much acclaimed 'clam before the storm'.

Being a superior demon that he was Sesshomaru deemed it worthy to not ignore what his instinct, the one of he truer form, were advising to him to do. They were letting him know it was time he started to travel alone lest he endanger those he chose to protect and allowed to follow after him, though he normally would not have taken the time to personally ensure his ward's arrival at the Western Citadel but given the measures of the situation it was compulsory.

He had but his ungainly _brother_ to thank for such compulsions, if it were not for the fact that because of his _brother's_ incompetence most of the cursed jewel was with Naraku, that and the fact that his _brother_ managed to, again, lose track of Naraku's whereabouts _while_ searching for him. With Inuyasha and the rest of the 'group' wandering aimlessly around seriously close to him (even though Inuyasha had no idea of this since his inferior abilities could not detect him so far away, Sesshomaru was bothered by the smell of the half-breed in the air) and Naraku being absent for little over two months Sesshomaru's mood was pleasantly _foul_.

If that were not it of his already unfortunately large list of annoying people, there had to be yet another addition that he would have to think over. The hag whose life would have been forfeit if it was not the miracles of her own words saved her life. Insisting that he look upon the reflection in the bucket of water that she carried for it would tell her _his_ future, upon ignorance she insisted it required a great power to know what one's own future holds and it was best if he looked into the bucket. Well Sesshomaru did certainly not have to peer into anything to deduce the future five minutes of the woman, and just as he had made up his mind to permanently maim the peasant when she spoke without the crack her voice had gained with age.

"_There are answers you seek, but as the water they move at their own pace filling what cup may come to them for knowledge, you are far from the answers… evil breaks and it will thunder with the clouds of foreboding that come to pass, in due time you will mark south and let the cup be filled half way whether it be from the rain of evil or the water of knowledge…you must be patient…"_

As her voice died down and started to become the crackle it has been before, he noticed for the first time the bucket thought pointed in his direction gave no reflection. Then as if she had come to her sense suddenly she looked him up and down, visibly shrinking she started to back of. The only reason he did not follow after and continue with his earlier plan was that she had given him something to ponder over _other _than the fact that Naraku was inevitably growing in power.

'_In due time you will mark south…'_ What lay in the south that could help him but he did not know of? Certainly the eagles of the 'gallant' south would not be pleased to have yet another Inuyoukai in their lands, though that would hardly stop him if he did want to go there. But what he could want in the south was a mystery to him; there was nothing there but great forests and remains of the destruction from the youkai battle nearly ten centauries ago. Even the southern boarders of his land were visibly affected still and though it had happened so long ago he still remembered with clarity the time when his father had with the lords of the East and North won over the bat youkai clan.

As it was a war of the youkai, the casualties were heavy on both sides, some were as heavy as that there were now only a handful of Inuyoukai left and that the bat youkai clan was now an extinct species. Well they would not have survived anyway, with their inability to keep peace, even if diplomatically, and their insane need to dominate over everyone when their own lands were slipping out of their control. His father, who had been well known to be a tolerant man in the matters of the state and lords, had always had a very thin line of patience when it came to the south.

If it had not been that the south had declared war upon all of Japan, his father would have started one with the south. Since the southern boarders of the West were always under the subjection of the bandits of the south. Though back then Sesshomaru had thought that the anger his father displayed at the humans of his land being slaughtered was because of his weak heart, he understood that any harmed under the reign of the lord of the West was an insult at the lord himself.

Regardless, the war had proven to be a bad mistake for the over zealous south and quite beneficial for the west. Sesshomaru also remembered how in his youth he had thought his father to be the most noble and superior demon in all of Japan, it did not last long of course. A mere few centauries later he fell in 'love' and fathered an abomination.

Sesshomaru was taken out of his musings by scent of something strange; it was like Naraku yet not his complete scent, there was a mix of something foreign. Though, after almost two months of nothing, Sesshomaru was not going to question any changes that were brought in Naraku. Following the scent, he started to speed up, finding that after a very long time he had a purpose, he was determined not to let Naraku get any further in whatever he had been secretly planning.

Ah… yes, he had been about wonder where his _brother_ was; even his inferior abilities should have been ale to pick up on the stench of _another_ accursed hanyou. Though he guessed that after the past two months Inuyasha and the group must be as ready to face Naraku as him.

"Inuyasha slow down!" the miko's yell fell on his ears.

"Hell no, that bastard is tracking him too! There is no fucking way he is going to get there before we do!" said the baka.

_Of course this Sesshomaru is._ Sesshomaru didn't even need to keep his eyes open to be able to beat the hanyou to _anywhere_; he was insolent to think he could beat this Sesshomaru.

"Of course he is going to beat him there!" the miko was probably telling someone of her group.

"Kagome! You don't need to be so negative just because he had most of the special lunch you had brought with you, we did all get to eat it," the taijiya was responding.

"Oh come on Songo! Sesshomaru probably doesn't even need his eyes open to make it there before him, with the amount food Inuyasha eats."

Sesshomaru was a one track minded demon in his opinion, and given that his attention should be solely focused on Naraku he chose to throw out any thought or reaction he _would_ have had to having thought the same thing as a _human. _That coupled with the fact that he was nearly upon the centre and most concentrated area of the scent.

Upon entering the clearing he discovered that what had let of the stench of the hanyou was the hanyou himself but what could be the remains of humans and horses. It was strange for though they were visibly dead their bodies gave of an odd sense of movement.

Sesshomaru chose the body closest to him, and started to visually observe the behaviour of the bodies. The man was half sprawled on the horse he had been riding and though dead, was showing slight signs of movement, small muscle spasms were breaking all over his wrist and he noticed slight shifts of position in the leg. Strangely the man was missing one limb, his right leg which lay not far from him and though this suggested that he had had it cut of recently there was barely any blood to be found. Stanger still was that half an army had been slaughtered and yet the sight was almost clear of any blood.

Sesshomaru doubted that Naraku would take as much care as to do his job so tediously clean. So that meant how ever they had been attacked the blood of their bodies had been taken. The scent was another matter, though Sesshomaru was sure it was new, he also knew that he had encountered this somewhere before. His suspicions were riding on the southern land, whether it is because of the hag or his own thoughts on the war earlier. But only a really strong youkai demons scent would have been noticed by Sesshomaru, meaning there was also something powerful from the south _assisting_ Naraku. Yet the only thing that would be interested in the blood would be the extinct bat youkai, but before he deduced this any further he would have to inspect the body.

"Sesshomaru you bastard! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha came crashing through the trees and skidding in a wide arc to face him, "Couldn't find him could you! Hah!"

"Inuyasha, stop trying to be macho and look there," the miko arrived upon the fire neko with the rest of the group, "There is a shard in the man's palm with the spear to your right."

"Keh," of course was his _brother's_ customary response, "Why can't you just go and get it!"

"But he's _dead_. I don't wanna touch it!" She wined.

"Stupid girl," Inuyasha grumbled, and Sesshomaru agreed, "fine, all you really had to was flip him over and take it from his hand! Like this, it's not like he's covered in blood or anything thing."

His _brother _was definitely a fine specimen of a baka.

"Wait… why ain't there any blood?" he was looking around in surprise. A fine specimen of a supreme baka indeed.

Perhaps he should intervene and let at the least the jewel protector know of what was the case of such events, it was important for him that the idiot ridden group be aware of what was happening, after all the cursed jewel was what was keeping him from obliterating Naraku and Inuyasha would certainly not know this piece of important demon history. Therefore it was imperative for the miko to know of his discoveries.

"There isn't any blood _brother,_ because Naraku has seemingly… acquainted himself with an ancient youkai." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked and almost at the same time the miko gasped and said "Look!"

The jewel shard in the palm of the dead man was absorbing something, sorts of a forest green liquid, from the palm of the man. As it did all the previous sense of the body being slightly tense left and it now looked like the man had literally drooped dead. Albeit the fact that he had lost all the blood in his body.

"The hell is this," Inuyasha bent at grab at he jewel but was stopped by the houshi "No Inuyasha, don't touch it! Look at what is happening to the hand."

It was corroding slightly smoking as the area that the shard lay in was expanding.

"That was the trait the bat demon clan, they were known to keep humans with them for days slowly sucking out their blood till there was none left then they would release their poison that burns the body till there was none left of it."

"And how the hell do you know about this?" Inuyasha was _inquiring._

"Simply put, this Sesshomaru has lived far longer than you mutt."

"Well, this don't mean squat if there ain't nothing that can be done about it," he started to… blabber.

Sesshomaru chose to ignore him not for the first time and instead looked at the miko; he doubted her wane powers as a miko would be able to do a thing against the barrier now coating the shard. Decidedly he walked forward and feeling the trickle of his poison running down his arm to his hand, it was a well known fact to those who were present during the time of the great youkai battle that the Inuyoukai poison was one of the few things that not only stood against the acid but also dispelled against it.

His picked up the shard and merely held it for a few seconds and the effect was visible. The coating was receding faster than it had covered the shard. And eventually there was nothing more than the shard, it was slightly humming between this thumb and forefinger. He looked again at the miko and she moved back slightly, noticing the proximity of them. He held out his hand and she extended hers forth, Sesshomaru let the shard fall in her hand and watched it purify the instant when it rebounded from hitting her hand finally resting at the center of her palm.

"Th-thank you."

"Hn," with that he turned and started walking away, though for the moment he had been denied his victory over Naraku but now he had some researching to do.

A bit into the forest the first sound after a while came drifting from the group, "Was it just me or was the most I have ever heard coming from Sesshomaru?" the fox kit was asking.

"Yeah, and what's with this about a youkai war? I've never heard of it." Inuyasha said.

"Oh no surprise there, you were probably eating right through it," the miko supplied in a clipped tone.

"Oh will you let the lunch thing go!"

"NO! SIT!"

Sesshomaru displayed one of his rare smirks. _That_ was probably the _only_ thing the miko was any good at or useful of.

* * *

Okay so... that was the first chap! what did you guys think of it? I know that it was a bit slow but I'll pick up pace to start annoying the shit outta Sesshomaru soon :D I just need to get somethings in place.

Please review!!! I need to know how I am doing because its been a while since I have written anything.

Thank you, please R&R!!!


End file.
